Secrets
by Fanfiction Girl
Summary: When Matt and Yolie stay the night with the Kamiyas, will a secret be found out? YAKARI!


Secrets  
By: Fanfiction Girl  
A/N: Konnichiwa minna-sans! I am here to warn you that this is a Yakari, Yamari, Yamahika or whatever you wanna call it. If you're gonna complain about it then don't read it.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon although I will buy it for 100 dollars. Come on. Please? Oh Well, had to try.  
  
Ages: Matt & Tai: 17, Kari, T.K. & Davis: 14 Yolie: 15  
  
Kari P.O.V.  
"Hey Kari, Matt's gonna be spending the night okay?"  
"Yeah..." *Oh great. Matt is gonna be staying the night in the same house as me. Great. My secret boyfriend is gonna stay over. *  
"He'll be here in a few minutes.   
"Ok." I go in to my room and shut the door. *Why does this have to be so complicated?* I ask myself. *He's just gonna be sleeping in the next room. Well then I wanna sleep in the next room too... BAD THOUGHTS! or extremely good thoughts....Urgh!* I hear a knock on the front door followed by Tai screaming he's got it. *Well just go out there and pretend you're just friends with him. Oh yea that'll work.*  
"Hey Matt," I say resisting the urge to hug him and kiss his soft lips.  
"Hey Kari, how's life been treating you?" he asks me.  
"Decent. What about you?"  
"Pretty good."  
"Good." I see a smile spread across his face as he begins to laugh.  
"What's so funny, dude?" Tai asks, looking very confused.  
"Nothing."  
"Kari, if you want you can hang out with me and Matt. We're just gonna watch some movies and eat pizza."  
"Thanks Tai."  
"Hey invite Yolie over and it'll be a party," Matt says, smiling. Matt knew Yolie had a crush on Tai and he figured if she was here Tai might not notice us. *It might work.*  
"Sure. Let me call her."  
I pick up the phone and dial Yolie's number.  
"Hey Yolie here."  
"Yolie it's Kari. Matt, Tai and me are watching some movies. Wanna come over?"  
"Sure be right there."  
"Thanks."  
"No sweat. Bye."  
"Bye." I hang up the phone and walk back into the living room. "Ok guys. She's coming."  
"Good. Now you won't be the only girl here."  
"Yeah. You know what mom would've said had it been just me, you and Matt."  
"Uh huh."  
"So what are we watching first?"  
"Umm..Minority Report. Then Shrek and maybe if we're still up Lord of the Rings."  
"Cool."  
"Yeah. Hey Kari can I talk to you for a second?"  
"Sure Matt." He pulled me out of the room and kissed me. "Matt, my brother is in the next room," I say with a fake gasp, then laughing.  
"I know. I couldn't resist. Kari I think we should tell Tai about us. He should know. He's your brother and my best friend."  
"You're right as always," I say looking in to his electric blue eyes, "Let's get it over with." I pull his head down for another kiss as Yolie walks in the door. I stop myself just in time. "Whoo that was close."  
"Very," he whispers back, "Let's wait now that Yolie is here."  
"Hey Yolie."  
"Hey Kari. What's up?"  
"Nothing. Come on the movie's bout to start."  
"I have great timing." Yolie went to sit by Tai leaving Matt beside me. *I think Matt actually had a decent idea.*  
Well we watched all the movies including Lord of the Rings. Man that's a long movie. It was about 2:00 a.m. when the last movie ended so Yolie decide to stay over. I let her borrow some clothes to sleep in and got out my air mattress.  
"Well night Tai. Night Matt. Night Yolie."  
"Yeah Night everybody."  
"Night."  
"Night Kari. Night Tai and Yolie."  
I laid in my bed trying and trying to get to sleep but I couldn't because Matt was so close. All night I hadn't been able to kiss, hug or snuggle with him. It really sucked. I kept tossing and turning in bed as I thought of Matt. His sweet smile, his cerulean blue eyes, and floppish golden hair were perfect in my opinion. I made up my mind. I got up and put on a robe to go find Matt in. I walked out my room and ran into someone. I knew who it was by his scent. It was Matt.  
"Kari, I was coming to find you. I can't stay here tonight. I can't be this close to. I mean I might end up doing something we'd both regret."  
"Oh." *He'd regret loving me....*  
"Kari, I meant I'd regret it not because I don't love you but because it'd be too soon. I love you and I want our first time to be special. "  
"I understand and I love you too, but please don't go. Please just hold me."  
"Of course luv. Anything for you."  
"Thank you."  
We walked back in to my room and laid down on my bed together. He stroked my hair as I snuggled in to his chest.  
"I love you so much."  
"I love you more."  
"Nuh uh!"  
"Uh huh!"  
"Whatever. Let's get to sleep before we wake someone up."  
"Ok."  
Within minutes I was fast asleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^The Next Morning^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Hey Kari you know where Matt is?"  
"Tai why are you shouting?" Yolie said walking out of the room.  
I woke up in Matt's arms feeling like I had just had the best night's sleep in years.   
"Hey beautiful."  
"Hey handsome."  
"YAMATO ISHIDA GET OUT OF MY LITTLE SISTER'S BED!!!!!"  
"I knew we forgot about something," He whispers to me.  
"Tai, let me explain."  
"THERE'S NO NEED TO EXPLAIN. HE TOOK ADVANTAGE OF YOU! PLAIN AND SIMPLE."  
"No he didn't Tai!"  
It ws no use. Tai had already pulled Matt from the bed and was swinging at him with all the might he could muster. Matt looked at me as he blocked a blow from Tai.  
"STOP IT TAI!"  
"What Kari?"  
"Matt and I didn't sleep together. Well we did but we didn't have sex! Tai, Matt and I have been seeing each other for a couple of months now. I love him."  
"Is this true Ishida? Do you love her?"  
"Yes it is and yes I do love Kari. I love her more than anything in this world."  
"See Tai. Now will you leave him alone?"  
"Yeah but if you ever make her cry I will hunt you down and kill you."  
"Noted."  
Yolie stumbles in to the room looking dazed and half asleep.  
"Tai, T.K and Davis are here."  
"Matt, should we tell T.K. and Davis?"  
"I don't know."  
"Hey guys what's up?"  
"What's this about my brother taking advantage of Kari? We heard you shouting."  
"Oh yeah."  
"Let me at him. I'll make him regret he was even born!"  
"Yeah me too!" Davis replied looking ready to take down an ox.  
"Guys there's no need it was a big misunderstanding."  
"Well what happened?"  
"I found Matt in Kari's bed."  
"Ok now he's really dead."  
"Guys, they're in love and nothing happened."  
"Oh well then."  
"Yeah oh."  
Matt looked at me and smiled.  
"Tai took care of that fro us."  
~~~The End~~~  
  
More A/N: So did you like? If not no flames please. Should I make a sequel?. It's up to you guys. Ja Ne! 


End file.
